


The Regular

by look_turtles



Series: Purple Prose [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petunia Pigg has a regular costumer at her book store.</p><p>Takes place in the same universe as Purple Prose but can be read as a standalone piece</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Regular

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets challenge 42 petunias.

Petunia Pigg was reading a magazine when she heard the door to her book store open. Instead of the clomping sound of feet she heard the familiar click of nails on wood. She looked up and saw a white dog make his way to the back of the store where the romance novels were kept.

The dog picked up a book between his jaws and made his to the front counter. He stood up, put his paws on the counter and dropped the book in front of Petunia. Around the dog's was a brown leather pouch. Petunia carefully took the pouch from around his neck and dumped the contents on the counter. Several dollar bills and various coins fell out. Petunia collected the money and put the book and pouch in a brown paper bag. She handed the bag to the dog and he walked out of the store, all the while his tail wagging.

As she went back to her magazine, not for the first time Petunia wondered what the dog did with the novels he bought and how _did_ he always manage to have exact change.


End file.
